Tainted Love
by deadlove82
Summary: not many are born, but when are they can change the very future, and fate of two people, Stiles and Derek have known each other since childhood, they share a past and a secret, but when stiles life depends on Derek being Stiles mate, can Derek be what stiles needs? empathic/;wolf stiles. slow burn Sterek pairing. * discontinued sorry guys*
1. Chapter 1

A/N; This is my first time writing this sort of supernatural fic so bare with me. Stiles born werewolf along with some other things I have planned for him. It goes better with the story and where I feel it needs to go, you will see what I mean when and if you read it, Derek is slightly different in this story just thought I should let you know and the hales are are live and play a big part but I will bring threats for Derek into it e.g. Kate, anyway you have to read if to know more. Give it a chance. This is Sterek slow burn pairing.

I have a beta reading and helping me with some editing of the chapters.

Rating; T for now

warnings: none for this chapter.

Tainted love.

xxx Prologue xxx

Six year old Stiles Stilinski walked alone near the woods, tears in his eyes. He didn't know or remember how he got there just that he had a scary dream that seemed so real. There had been a big wolf chasing him and his mummy, then his mummy was the ground not moving and he saw red on the ground. Then he saw a boy, a nice dark haired boy with hazel eyes who told him he was okay. After he took the boy's hand he woke up in the woods confused. Scared and alone, the woods were alive with the night breeze blowing the trees, owls hooting loudly. Stiles looked around wide eyed trying to remember where or how he came here and where he came in, he came to what looked look a dead old grey-white with tree roots growing around in a clearing, stiles was trying not to cry he was a big boy, big boys don't cry.

'' Mummy or Daddy or both will notice I am gone and come looking for me... won't they?'' He thought to himself.

Stiles sighed sitting on the dead tree root. Wrapping his arms around himself he pulled his legs in close to him and buried his face in his knees. He didn't know how to get out. Suddenly there was movement startling Stiles making his eyes flash a brilliant green and claws emerge as he stood on the root. Claudia ran towards her son, followed by people he didn't know. They froze in place when they saw him.

''Stiles! Oh honey you're ok.'' Stiles eyes changed back to their soft brown eyes and the claws slowly disappeared.

" Mummy! I'm sorry…I had a bad dream and woke up here and got...lost I don't remember how I got here…" Stiles had tears in his eyes as he hugged his mother.

'' Shh, my little Batman. It's okay honey mommy's got you. I'm going to take you home now ok? '' Stiles nodded hiding his face in his mother's neck. Stiles became startled at the sudden movement of someone approaching. His mother picked him up rubbing his back in an attempt to keep her son calm.

"' Claudia he has the werewolf gene. Why didn't you tell us? " Taila Hale stepped further into the clearing. " You know the law better than anyone. If he can change into a wolf like I can then there's chance he can become the alpha. And if he as inherited his grandfather's empathic abilities there is a lot we need to discuss.'' Claudia sighed as she looked at her son.

"I know the law and rules Talia, but my son is still young. I didn't think he would start developing so fast. Then there's the dreams, the pain, and panic attacks; it's just a lot to handle now. It's taking a toll on John as well. He works late so that he doesn't have to deal with our son... I know he's just scared but Stiles doesn't understand why his father won't come near him or why his is working all the time.''

Talia moved to Claudia side,"Claudia why don't you stay at our place tonight. Give Stiles a chance to rest and you and I can talk. Then you can tell me what else is happening with Stiles. '' Claudia nodded accepting Talia's invitation.

Talia gave orders to the two men with her to tell the others they had found the boy. "Let them know that we're heading back to the house and will meet them there. Also mention that we will be having company tonight".

Derek was the first to arrive back the house with his father and sister, Laura in tow, Stiles was resting soundly on the couch in front of the fire while Talia and Claudia were in the kitchen quietly talking amongst themselves. Stiles started to stir. The big scary wolf was back and he was running. Stiles whimpered grabbing the blanket as he returned to the nightmare. Claudia attention was snapped out of the conversation and to her son. Stiles heart began to race, his claws slowing coming out of his now bloody nails and his eyes began to burn. He was trying to wake up but the wolf wouldn't let him. Stiles twisted the blanket in his hands. By this time he had everyone's attention Claudia moved to her son and tried to wake him gently like she always did.

" Stiles...honey, I need you to open your eyes. Stiles breathe honey and open your eyes. It's not real...he can't hurt you or me... Stiles can you open your eyes for me?" The Hale family watched on.

Derek began to step forward. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he just wanted to get to him…to help him. Derek moved close to Stiles. He was the boy … the boy he had dreamed about. Derek remembered that the boy had such clear green eyes and soulful. So soulful they seemed to look right though him. His smell of lavender, dew, and honey was, for Derek, intoxicating. He felt warm., And fuzzy, like everything had been pulled together and then fallen into place, Almost like gravity or being brought home. He didn't know what feeling it was but he wanted more of it. His wolf whined and growled for him to get closer to the boy. This boy was everything and he didn't want to let him go. He wanted to know everything about him. Unaware of everyone watching him Derek moved closer and sat on the ground next to Stiles and took his hand.

''Stiles... every thing's ok. I got you, he can't hurt you. Wake up...wake up for me..." Derek, remembering what he said in the dream, continued to speak, " Stiles... walk with me, he can't hurt you...just walk with me'"

Stiles' breathing began to slow. Once he was calming down hands loosened and his claws slowly began returning back to normal. His eyes fluttered once his hands were back to normal except for a bit off blood. Derek watched as Stiles started to come out of it, his hand gripped Stiles'. Derek smiled as Stiles opened his eyes. His eyes turned from the clear green wolf eyes to his own brown eyes ones. Stiles looked at Derek.

" You're from my dream, you were there...you let me...who are you?"

Stiles was unsure of this feeling, but the dark hair and hazel eyes from his dream calmed him. He didn't want him to let go. As if the boy knew what he was thinking he tightened his grip, holding Stiles' hand in his.

" Der-Derek that's my name'' Stiles nodded and smiled.

'' Stiles... I'm Stiles. " Stiles slowly started to sit up, shyly moving his hand away but Derek sat next to him and took it again. It just felt right, Stiles smiled shyly and slowly moved to Derek taking hold his hand.

Talia, Claudia and the rest of the Hales watched as Stiles kept shyly glancing at Derek and looking away causing the other boy to smirk. Finally Stiles placed his head on Derek's instantly wrapped his arm around him.

Talia Hale smiled at her son, '' Looks like Derek found his emotional anchor, and mate.. and your son is empathic to his needs. Our sons were and are drawn to each other and their dreams brought them together."

Claudia looked at her son now sleeping next to Derek's resting form. Her son looked so peaceful. Claudia smiled.

"I guess only time will tell how deep their connection is." Talia nodded in agreement.

" Only time will tell, " Talia said as she watched her son. This was the most peaceful her son had ever been. She knew that their connection ran deeper than anyone would ever know.

A/N; I had to put a batman reference in, the prologue went longer than expected but I wanted to set the scene and show how Derek and Stiles meet for the first time when they were kids. Next is chapter one more about Derek's connection to Stiles and his abilities Please review love to know what you think. Let me know if I should continue? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n; I apologise for the updates on the Prologue I realised there a few words missing and tried to fix it I will kept a closer eye on that in the future. I have changed Derek age to be only few years older than stiles. First 2 chapter will be their childhood then the present day I won't give all their childhood straight away but it will explain a few things (about) their relationship in future chapters, I not going to give too much away you want to know more you are going to have to read it. Enjoy, reviews welcome : )

I have a beta helping with reading and some editing with some of the chapters.

Rating T for now, M for future chapters

warnings none for this chapter.

Tainted love

Chapter 1

Claudia and Talia watched their sons sleep. Derek's head rested on top of Stiles' head, his arm still around the younger boy. Stiles had his head on Derek's chest, his hands rested on either side of his chest, and every now and then his hands would grip Derek's shirt making sure he was still there. Every so often Stiles would move and Derek would tighten his grip around Stiles and pull him back in close to him Claudia and Talia smiled at the other before moving back into the kitchen.

'''Claudia, how long has Stiles been showing his abilities?"

Claudia sat in the chair across from her close friend. It had taken a while to even consider coming to Talia for advice. It only started out as nightmares 3 months ago. She had gone through weeks and weeks of Stiles crying and staying with them in their bed. It took a while to get it out of her son, why it sacred him so much. All he did was cry, but Claudia thought they were only night mares that would pass, but she had been wrong. A week later, the panic attacks started.

'' 3 months.'' Claudia stirred her coffee and stared at the wall in front of her but she felt the glare and frown on her alpha friends' face, ''It started as only nightmares that I thought would pass. But days, turned to weeks, then the panic attacks and sleep walking started. We had to lock the house and double check them all at night to make sure there were no places he could get through. As you can see it didn't stop him, the sly little devil." Claudia smiled in her son's direction, "But the shifting is new. It has only been happening for about 3 weeks. I didn't think he could start to shift this young all the werewolves in my family didn't shift until they were in their early teens. I didn't know anything else or any better."

Talia listened and sighed. She understood Claudia's confusion. The Hales and Talia had known Claudia's family for years and knew them quite well. They would be in constant contact, they didn't have many werewolves in their family and the one she did know of probably hid the true age they turned and their abilities to protect their human family. Just like her family did to protect theirs. The only family member that was truly open about his abilities was Claudia's father and Stiles' grandfather, Nathaniel.

Talia would think of him now and then and smile. He was truly a great man, but also a sore subject to talk about especially with Claudia. No, it was better to focus on Stiles who showed a lot of his grandfather's abilities. He showed a lot of promise and if he could learn to control his gifts he would be just as powerful as his grandfather, but Talia hoped he wouldn't be as reckless.

"It is rare but I know that it does happen. When they start to turn at an earlier age, They also show more control and have more time to grow into their abilities. They learn instincts and senses, and they are faster on their feet. All my children showed their abilities before the age of seven. They were going on runs fully shifted at age twelve. Has Stiles shifted into his wolf yet?"

Claudia turned her cup in her hands, not looking at Talia, "No he hasn't, but he has a lot of pain. I know he's on his way. His eyes and claws are the only things right now, but he will start to shift soon won't he?"

Talia nodded, "Yes he will. I think it's best if Stiles stays here a while just until he learns to control his shift and his wolf. for his safely I can teach him to shift into his wolf safely and if he comes in to his empathic abilities soon his emotions will be tied to a lot of his shifting and is easy to get out of control he won't just feel you or me he will feel everyone around him up to the whole town he can become quiet powerful but if stiles can control is abilities and shift he can only link himself to and feel people he wants to feel"

Talia watch Claudia go tense.

'' you mean my son is like ….his grandfather? He has similar abilities?'' sadness come over Claudia features why dint I see that she thought to herself. Not wanting to dwell or think to much about her father. He was a great man but his powers consumed him and he was driven mad by them.

Talia sensed her friend uneasiness. Tried to comfort and take away some of Claudia fears

''Claudia stiles is nothing like Nathaniel, he will learn control and balance his instincts and senses are already coming naturally. Stiles will learn to link to people safely and properly and his shield and his wolf will come naturally, it will be painful but once he learns control... besides I think his found his first link and emotion anchor , Derek is a balance for stiles, Derek touches calm and sooth him. His touch is comforting to stiles I think with teaching them both together Derek can be more for stiles even help control his shifts and emotions, they will be good for one another, what I remember about your father is Nathaniel didn't just link to people or connect with them they became apart of him he felt everything they did. He didn't just sooth and calm them he took away their pain, he took their wounds like they were his own the deeper the emotional and physical pain was the deeper your fathers wounds and losing his close friends were like losing parts of himself and for that alone he was loved and respected but he become crazed by all of it , a mate for a empath is important they ground them, they calm their body and mind a mate is their anchor they teach, and sooth their mate because stiles also is a wolf he needs to find balance between his empath self and his wolf Derek can be both, he will be what ever stiles needs him to be they will bond and Stiles bond will become very strong with Derek,''

Claudia looked where the boys were resting

"and the boys they will be linked for the rest of their lives if Derek chooses to accept him?, he be what stiles needs?"

Talia looked and watched the boys as well, as stiles started to wake and move Derek who wasn't so willing to move pulled stiles but into his chest, they heard a little protest from stiles but just as Quickly with a little growl from Derek and a giggle from stiles they moved back into their positions and fell into sleep again,

Talia only repeated what they both said before

"Only time will tell, but if stiles gets his way it just may look that way"

Claudia chuckled little, knowing her son he always get his way eventually, he won't make it easy for Derek, but like Talia said only time will tell. Stiles is strong he will get through anything thrown his way, and it looks like he will have a Little help from Talia and Derek.

The next day Claudia had breakfast with The Hales watching stiles and Derek walking around hand in hand and meeting the rest of the Hales chuckling when stiles growled at Talia's older daughter Laura when she rustled his hair only to have her raise her hands in mock horror only to have Stiles laugh in return before jumping in her arms hugging her Claudia watch as stiles run and played with Derek and his older and younger siblings, settling next to talia and her husband Nathan , for a while before heading back to the house and packing what stiles needed for the next few months, smiling to herself her son will love it with The hales he got on with all of them even Cora the youngest who was almost 2 years younger but going on 30 the maturity of werewolves are amazing. Claudia went back to pick up her son only to have Stiles ask if he could stay with Derek and Talia planned to teach Stiles slowly over the next few months starting in the morning Claudia only smiled and held the bag out and Stiles giggled and run into Claudia arms.

"Love you mummy,"

love you too my little bat man, be good and remember to tell Talia when your in pain won't you"

Stiles nodded and looked at Derek Claudia laughed "yes Stiles you can stay with Derek, in his room and he may will help with your nightmares, maybe he will help with your sleep walking too" Derek and the Hales watch as stiles hugged Claudia and poked out his tongue at mention of sleep walking only to have Claudia tickle Stiles , stiles broke free from Claudia kissing her on the check before stiles giggled again and run back into Derek's open arms.

Claudia could rest that night knowing her son was safe and will be love and cared for.

Sorry the late update I had to take some time and for short chapter short but sweet. But I may have short chapter and than long and time line between childhood sterek and present sterek. But I'm back writing and will continue to bring more sterek. I added in a little with out my beta so mistakes are all mine. Update soon Please review. love to know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rating T for now, M for future chapters

warnings. This chapter will contain a character death. And some child Sterek, moments.

Beta is helping me with chapters.

Tainted love

Chapter 2

For two years Claudia battled her sickness and she was so proud of her son. He had grown so much over the last two years and now 8 year old Stiles was staying with the Hales and had started his training; learning to shift into a wolf, along with his other abilities. The first time Talia brought him to the woods and she saw Stiles, he took her breath away. In his wolf form Stiles was snow white with clear brilliant green eyes. Stiles was so happy to see his mother that he ran to her and whined putting his head on her lap Claudia kissed and stroked her son's head.

"Stiles I'm so proud of you honey. You are doing so well.I love you, my little Batman."

Stiles closed his eyes snuggling further into his mother's arms she knew he could sense she was getting close, sensing her pain. He let out a whine and his mother tried to comfort her son the best she could, but she knew Stiles knew better then gasped as she felt the pain start to dull. Stiles was taking her pain away.

Suddenly there was a black wolf behind him that was slowly approaching,watching them seemed to be on he defensive. Then it relaxed keeping his eyes on her son the whole came a little closer and sat down waiting for Stiles. Claudia looked at Talia who just nodded. The wolf was Derek, and he was helping Stiles with his training. Stiles was following his lead instead of Talia who stayed in human she was beginning to understand what Talia meant by Derek being an anchor for her son

Claudia noticed Derek tensing up as a low growl came from his chest. Claudia took in Derek worries and fears.

"Stiles honey you need to stop. Baby I'm ok, you need to stop. Don' take so much or you will hurt yourself," just as Claudia said those words Stiles whined closing eyes before falling on the ground with a small cry Claudia tried to stand to get to her son only to be caught by Talia as she collapsed again.

"Stiles!" Derek ran forward by this time. He had changed back only wearing sweat pants, but no shirt, was bare chested watched as her son started to change back to himself, only to be snatched up and cradled by a very worried and defensive Derek. Talia moved to her son to calm him and to check on Stiles after making sure Claudia was alright, but Claudia was more worried about Stiles.

Stiles eyes began to open. The first thing Stiles did was reassure Derek he was alright by placing his hand to Derek's face. Running his hand down his face placing his hand on Derek's chest giving a smile and calming Derek with his touch.

Talia moved to Stiles.

''I think that's enough training for today. Why don't we go back to the house, so you can rest Stiles."

He nodded. He wasn't going to argue because his shifting and taking away his mother's pain had taken a lot out of him. And he knew Derek would feel better if he rested as well. The fact that Derek was threatening to hold him down until he got some rest and something about his throat and his teeth made Stiles laugh before he was being lifted and taken backwards the house.

Stiles found himself drifting into sleep as soon as he was put down in front of the fire, into a dreamless sleep Feeling Derek's arms around him he didn't wake until morning.

Stiles snuggled into Derek, which always made him feel safe. All the other feelings were unfamiliar to him, but he felt safe and loved and that was all he wanted Derek was there and that was all that mattered.

In the weeks to come leading up to his mother's death,Stiles' father worked more and more So much so that he hardly laid eyes on his son It upset Stiles that his father wouldn't even look at him Was his father mad at him? Did his father blame him for what was happening to his mother? How could it be his fault? His mother got worse and worse She was losing her memory, was constantly in a lot of pain, and he felt a lot of fear. His mother was scared all the time and Stiles couldn't understand why?

Stiles would try to just take the edge off her whined because he could feel that his mother was in so much pain. He has never felt so much pain and fear in his mother and he didn't know to explain the pain. Stiles cried for days and no one could comfort, not even Derek, by the time his mother finally died, Stiles was staying with her until she did. He helped with the final bit of pain. His mother looked at him "My little batman, I love you so much honey." Then she was gone.

By the time his father got to the hospital from work Stiles was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He couldn't cry anymore. His mother was gone, she was really gone. And Stiles was completely exhausted emotionally and shut down. His father held him that night and took him home, holding him until he fell asleep.

For 3 weeks after the funeral, Stiles refused to see any of the Hales, not even heard howling outside of his window at night but he kept it locked, knowing Derek was watching him. He sighed, it hurt him to shut out Derek, more than anything he wanted Derek to hold him tell him it was going to be alright. More,than anything he wanted to feel safe again, but he Couldn't. His dad needed him right now. The Sheriff worked late hours, then got drunk in front of the TV. Stiles always ordered take out then covered his dad with a blanket before eating dinner alone.

A month went by and it became too much for Stiles. So he did the only thing he wanted and needed to do, he called the Hales. He also called Melisa McCall, Scott's mum, but he wanted to see the Hales more than anyone else. He wanted to see Derek, he needed to see Derek.

After Melissa came to the house to check on him and his father Melissa offered to stay with them. She knew Stiles needed friends right now. After that afternoon he found himself on his way to the Hales', out on the edge of town and the first thing he felt when he got out of the car was Derek rushing him and picking him up in his arms; a low growl in his chest that was followed by a whine,

"Don't do that again, don't shut me out again.'' Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek in return.

"I promise I won't ever again., It hurt me to do it." Touching Derek's face made Derek tighten his grip and pick him up; taking him towards the house.

Stiles was back in Derek's arms. that was where he wanted to soon as the arms were around him he felt at peace, like nothing could touch calmed him, and made him fell safe. Derek was his safe place. Whatever it was with Derek he didn't want it to end, he didn't want to lose Derek.

" Derek, want to try something with you.I haven't tried with anyone else I'm going to let you in and let you feel what I feel bout you, and how I see you let me do that?" Derek nodded. Stiles put his hands to Derek's face. Derek gasped the feeling as Stiles let his guard down, letting everything go. The memory of when he first met him, the feeling of safety and warmth coming over came Derek. The feeling of home and love as he played the memories back. Derek saw and felt feelings familiar to him as Stiles did, but had I a little more understanding of the feeling of want and need, of love . Home and safety, that was what Derek saw as Stiles showed Derek felt and saw him. Calming Stiles with one touch, Stiles felt everything with Derek. He was everything to Derek and the older boy wanted Stiles to see and know that he felt he felt he same.

Derek held Stiles in his arm, as Stiles fell asleep, wandering if his mother was right is Stiles his mate? Could he be with Stiles forever? Would Stiles want him to be with him that long? Derek wanted to be everything for Stiles, but he would wasn't going to push it, he would wait until Stiles was ready. That was the thought that Derek had as he kissed Stiles head, tightening his arms as he fell asleep.

A/n; please review love to know what you think. next chapter is present day :)


	4. Chapter 4

An/; Some things I had to change to fit in better with story line. I didn't add Derek's age for this propose, so I had to put a 4-5 year gap between Derek and Stiles. This will still be a mate fic and will have all things leading to Sterek, but it won't be a walk in the park for Stiles either. You will see what I mean as the story continues. Still the same warnings as at the start and will change Rating to M in future chapters. Please feel free to review Deadlove82:)

I have a beta reader helping me with some of the story.

Tainted Love Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave Me.

xxx Present day xxx

Stiles smiled over his memories of Derek Hale. They had kept their word to each other. Derek didn't shut Stiles out and Stiles did the same. They were always there when one needed the other whether it was to calm the other or just be there for each other. They chatted by text, or online every chance they got and Stiles would often visit the Hales on weekends or as often as his dad would allow. Derek still would sneak through Stiles' window at night when he couldn't sleep especially when stiles dad had to work late nights.

Stiles got on with his father, which Stiles loved. His father had been supportive and wanted to learn all he could about Stiles and try to make up for all the missing years, which was more than Stiles had hoped for. Stiles moved back in with his father full time for four years now and they got along great. Stiles still went to Talia a lot for support. His empath abilities were growing at an exponential rate so was his healing and senses. His shifting was hard to balance with the emotions and feelings of everyone around him, which was most of the townHis dad wasn't very happy with Stiles relying on Talia so much at first, but once he got to know what it was like for his son to not have his mother there then he met Talia. Then he got to know the Hales in time, though was not very happy with having to arrest Derek a few times. Derek had a rough few years after Paige died though no one talks about it. Derek was close to her and because of the grief Stiles lost touch with Derek for 8 months. He just left with a note, "This isn't goodbye Stiles, but I need time to think. Sorry. Still care for you. –D"

Stiles still held on to the note. Derek got into trouble for a while. He wouldn't talk about the fact that he had night mares for weeks straight after he came back. So Stiles calmed him, held him, soothed him, and was there for him. Stiles told him he didn't have tell him anything, but Derek said he would in time. Derek changed after that. He had a lot of guilt, anger and regret.

Derek worked out a lot to get rid of the anger, went on runs with his family, and sometimes went away. He was caught fighting and Stiles' dad had arrested Derek on more than on occasion. Then the whole hunter thing occurred which caused Derek become more of act violent now ask questions later type of person, which Stiles didn't like at all. But Derek was totally different with Stiles. He was still almost how Stiles remembered him; gentle, patient, kind, genuine and smart.

But then three weeks ago it all changed when Derek attacked Stiles while having a nightmare. Stiles thought that the dreams had long passed. Stiles was told that he was going to have to leave the room, much to Derek's distress. Stiles had to close his eyes as Derek's growls and whines filled the house. As Laura and Nathan held him in place Taila guided Stiles out of the room and into the guest room.

That was the night Stiles learned Derek had been tortured. And had suffered at the hands of someone Derek thought he could trust.

The Hales went away for the summer the next day. Stiles ran his hands over his face and sighed. Derek hugged Stiles before he left, pressing his lips close to Stiles ear, "This isn't goodbye. I will be back. So don't say goodbye just hold me till I have the courage to leave. I'm so sorry Stiles. I will never hurt you again."

Stiles holds him close, gasping a little as Derek pressed into his injures. He held on until Derek tried to pull away. Stiles knew Derek didn't mean to hurt him, he knew there was always a risk with Derek. Stiles kissed Derek's forehead, "There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. I know it wasn't on purpose. No goodbyes, just be safe ok, please?'' a few more moments later there was a returned kiss to the forehead and Derek was gone.

The weeks that followed the Hales going away seemed like hell to Stiles. What was only a few weeks felt like years to Stiles. He just wanted Derek to return to hold him again, but Stiles also knew what Derek needed right now was his family and to work things though enough to gain control so no one else got hurt. Stiles knew for months, well years if he was honest with himself, that it was at least a possibility that Derek was his mate. And he felt uneasiness when Derek wasn't near him. He felt lonely and his wolf whined in longing and wanted nothing more to be with and near Derek again.

But Stiles also knew there was a possibly that it would not be returned Derek may not feel the same and may find a mate with someone else, and for that reason he kept at a distance but was still close enough for Derek to touch and be with. But there was a part of himself he would never let Derek reach. Not until he was certain Derek would accept him as his mate and Stiles would have Derek as his own, then and only then would Derek see and have all of him.

Talia knew about Stiles' empath abilities, but Derek didn't yet, well at least not all of it. Stiles had showed Derek a little when they were younger, but not all of it. Stiles wanted to connect to Derek, to link with him and let him in and Talia was teaching him control, but before he shared that link with Derek he needed to take him as his mate. Stiles didn't know if he could handle it if Derek started rejecting him again. It would harm him in more ways than one.

Maddie waited for Stiles in the parking lot, '' Hey Stiles. I'm going to the mall with Nix to shop and eat, want to come? We know it's hard for you with Derek out of town. Why don't you come and take your mind off of things for a day if not than for a few hours.'' Stiles smiled at Maddie.

''Thanks Maddie, but I will have to take a rain check." Turning to smile and Stiles gave a nod to Nix who was waiting for Maddie by the car, then turned back to Maddie, "As much as I love spending time with my favorite people, and forgetting Derek, as tempting as that is, I think I will have to pass. I might go for a run and then I have do my chemistry homework before Harris finds another reason to hate me and fail my skinny ass right out of chemistry." Stiles smiled. He knew Maddie just wanted to help.

Maddie laughed, "It isn't that bad is it?" Stiles pulled a face that Maddie didn't miss. "Wow, Harris must really hate you." Stiles pulled a mock horror face.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. He just likes finding ways to torture peop..." Stiles stopped, trailing off mid-sentence. Giving a heavy sigh he felt Maddie place a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles…what happened to Derek was not your fault or doing. I know he hurt you, but he didn't mean to.''

Stiles nodded, "I know, but I feel and fear that he is pulling away from me. He doesn't fully believe that I will forgive him, even if he didn't mean to hurt me...not on propose. I just don't know what to do.'' Stiles rubbed his throat at the thought of Derek's hands around it. he knew Derek didn't mean to hurt him and that Derek was fighting what he thought was the enemy who wanted to hurt him. Stiles smiled as he felt the love coming from Maddie as she leaned towards him.

She kissed his cheek. "Yes you do... Stiles you have known for a while how much Derek means to you. Now all you have to do is show him. Show him you won't leave him next time you see him. Tell him." Stiles simply nodded.

With that being said Maddie made her way over to the car where Nix was still patiently waiting for her. He placed a kiss on Maddie lips before opening the door for her and then moving around to the driver side. Stiles watched them fondly. Stiles didn't know much about Nix, not even his full name, but he was a cool guy for as long as Stiles had known him and he made Maddie happy. That was all Stiles wanted and wished for his best friend. Maddie was Scott's cousin, but for Stiles she was more like a sister. Scott and Stiles had drifted apart little by little as their groups of friends became different. Scott had his own group of friends and lacrosse. Stiles did not want the attention that came with both of those things, and as a result the two boys had grown apart.

But Maddie had always been there for Stiles and he loved her for it. She was the only person that he had really connected with, and shared himself with knowing she would always be there for him. Their bond was deep, but not as deep as the bond that he shared with Derek. Smiling stiles waved them off.

xxxx

After that everything went black. Stiles slowly started coming out of the darkness to the sound of a slow and steady beeping in the room and the uncomfortable coolness just under his skin. There were gentle, hurried whispers outside of the room that were drenched in worry.

"Please John, you need to stay calm about this..." John was pacing just outside Stiles room.

"How Melissa? How am I supposed to stay calm!" John snapped at her, "someone has just beaten and shot my son! Stiles was attacked outside of his own school for Christ sake. A place where he is supposed to be and feel safe." Stiles slowly stirred hearing the panic, worry and annoyance in his father's voice. "My son isn't waking up and no one seems to know what's wrong with him! Now tell me how am I suppose stay calm?!"

Melissa's heart dropped as did her hands. She watched Sheriff Stiliski, and couldn't help but feel heartache for the man. The man had spent years of his life pushing away a son he truly couldn't really understand. And the unknown with stiles without his wife terrified him, but now he may actually lose him? It broke her heart, just the very idea that he might lose him without actually getting a chance at reconnecting with Stiles. That was one regret Melissa knew John wouldn't live with.

Stiles and his father had a huge fight a few weeks ago and both were too stubborn to admit they were wrong. Now they wouldn't speak to each other until the other apologized, but they both refused to. Melissa swore they were more alike than they would like to admit. Stiles had moved in with Maddie and stayed there with her, while the Hales were away. No doubt if they were there that would the first place he would go, though there was rumors going around town on why the Hales left or if they would come back. Even if Stiles knew the reason he would never tell. That brought Melissa's attention back to the Hales, especially Derek. They would want to know if something like this happened to Stiles. They would drop whatever they were doing just to be here for Stiles and if Stiles was to... no she had to push that out of her mind.

Stiles was strong and if anyone could pull through it was Stiles. Melissa looked down the hall where John had been standing before he walked off after his rant. He probably went to get some fresh air or coffee and tried to calm himself, then she looked into Stiles room where Maddie sat holding onto Stiles' hand, refusing to leave his side. The only time she had left was to use the bathroom or get something to eat because Melissa forced her to. Stiles was looking so hopeless and still no change, and there no signs of him waking up.

Melissa made her rounds, and then decided to bite the bullet and try to reach the Hales at their home, not expecting any answer. But they needed to know they were Stiles' family, well close enough to be his family until John and Stiles sorted things out and god knows how long that would be. Melissa dialed the number and held her breath. After about ten rings Melissa was ready to hang up and go to her next option which was an even longer stretch. If this didn't work she was prepared to call Deaton, who Melissa knew for a fact was close to the Hales.

Then there was someone on the other side, "Hello.''

Melissa drew a deep breathe, "Hello, may I speak with Taila please?" There were voices in the background, then. "Hello. Taila speaking." Melissa drew another breath before biting the bullet and telling her what she needed to. Just as she started she heard someone in the background ask where Stiles was. Her heart dropped, she would never get use to delivering bad news, especially when it was someone well-loved like Stiles.

She tried to focus on what she had to say. ''Hello, I'm Melissa McCall. We may have met a few times. I'm calling from Beacon Hills Memorial and I have some bad news. There has been an accident, Stiles has been attacked. He...has been beaten and shot. We are not sure what's wrong with him, but his...he's not waking up... he would want you to be here.''

There was a crash and sounds that were a mix between a growl and a whine from a wolf and then someone calling, ''Derek Wait!" Melissa pushed the sounds aside thinking it was her imagination then a cool voice came on, "Thank you for letting us know. My sister and some of the family are on their way now." Then, before Melissa could say anything else, the line went dead.

Hanging up Melissa felt a shudder go down her spine and the feeling of sadness returned. She sighed and turned to do another round. It was good to have something to distract herself if only for the minutes it took to do the rounds before she had to deal with the chaos that was to follow. It wasn't just the Hales. It was the whole damn town because nothing stays a secret or hidden in this town. Once the wrong person knew, the whole town would know and that was something Stiles didn't need.

xxxx

Stiles' body and eyes felt heavy. The coolness remained and continued to spread throughout his body. He couldn't move, or open his eyes. He struggled against the darkness trying to get his eyes to open. His father was blaming himself. He felt the pain, the anger and self-blame and he just wanted to reach for his father to show that he was okay. To reassure him, but his body wouldn't let him, it remained motionless no matter how hard he tried. His healing had slowed and it felt like his wounds were torn open and glued so they couldn't heal.

His wolf was crawling just under his skin whining trying to get out. The smell of lilac and rust rushed through and intoxicated him. It invaded his senses. Now he knew what was happening to him. _Catalite Lexium_, a rare form of wolf bane, but how? It hadn't been around for decades.

It slowed the healing process, compressed his ability to shift into his wolf, caused his loss of all motor functions, effected the senses- including blindness or hearing loss for periods of time- and caused problems empath abilities. If the empathetic wolf has not mated or found their soul mate, the connection can be cut. The severing of a soul connection caused pain and harm to the empath and their mate. Stiles struggled, feeling his wolf desperate to get free.

Stiles remembered nothing more as the darkness surrounded him again.

xxxx

Derek entered the Beacon Hills Memorial, desperate to find Stiles. His wolf was in a panic. The feeling of his wolf under his skin caused a growl and whine to escape his throat. Stiles couldn't be... he couldn't … this was his fault. He shouldn't of left. He had to find Stiles and when he did he knew that his wolf wouldn't let him leave Stiles' side again. He would do whatever it took to get Stiles back. Anything, even if it meant saying and showing him how he felt. Derek's wolf whined again in want and need, so much so that he felt the wolf almost jumping out of his skin. He blamed himself and he would find out who did this to Stiles.

He would find them and make them pay. He saw red when he left the house. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Stiles not even his mother or sisters, all of which had followed him. He knew that they were right behind him.

Derek's breathe hitched when he reached the room that was occupied by Stiles. Half of Stiles' body was black and blue, his lip was split, he had a bruised cheek, and a cut eye. Stiles had difficulty breathing which meant he had at least a few ribs that were fractured or broken. His wrist was in a cast and the bandage on his shoulder was showing that it hadn't been recently changed. The gunshot wound bled, already soaking into the bandage and gauzes. The old blood and smell of rust rushed Derek senses causing Derek's rage to reappear. How dare they touch what was his. His Stiles. A growl escaped his throat before Derek collapsed into the empty chair beside the bed.

"Stiles...Stiles please, please don't leave me…after Pai..Paige and Lauren and what happened in new York…I tried to push you away. I turned to drinking and violence to take away my pain...to numb myself. I didn't realize until it was too late. My brother...dying was my fault...all of it was...and you tried to help me. You tried so hard and I...pushed you away, but I don't-I can't do it anymore. I need you Stiles. I was falling in love with you and I didn't even know it''.

Derek didn't notice his mother outside with his sisters, Stiles' father, Melissa and Maddie. Only one of them mattered and he was laying a hospital bed fighting for his life. All Derek wanted was to get out what he wanted to say. Stiles was all that mattered. Taking Stiles' hand in his Derek started rubbing circles around on it, tracing it with his thumb as he continued.

"I was convinced that if I let people in…if I let myself get too close that everyone would get hurt...or leave me. I was convinced that you would leave me. So I shut it all out including you, but I don't want to lose you Stiles. I-I want you as my mate, my love, as my own. It will take time though, and I will have teach myself to, well a lot of things. Maybe you can help me...take things slow. I am done shutting you out. We promised each other we wouldn't shut one another out and I won't not anymore. I want to share things with you. I want to share myself with you and I won't leave you again. I won't hurt you, at least not on purpose. I can't leave you again. I need you with me Stiles. I need you to wake up please."

Derek let his head fall onto the bed. He was still holding Stiles hand, completely unaware of the people outside in awe of his words to the younger boy. Just then a there was a spike in Stiles' heartbeat. Stiles' eyes fluttered. Sighing as he forced his body to move, and forced his wolf from coming to the surface, he slowly placed a hand to the side of Derek's face gently brushing over it.

"Derek?"

A/n; sorry for the extra long chapter. I honestly didn't know where to go with this chapter. It is a slow burn, they will face challenges and demons, I did use this chapter to tie up some ends but won't know more about a lot of things until later. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me this far, promise next chapter won't be as long, now I have more free time I will try to keep up with monthly updates. Until next time lovely readers keep reading, reviews welcome. ox


	5. AN

A/n I'm sorry but unfortunately I am unable to continue tainted love, as much as I love this story and want to continue I just couldn't give it the ending it deserved., please no flame throwing it can happen to the best of us. If anybody is interested in taking it on please let me know. Thank you to you lovely readers for reading and your support.

deadlove82


End file.
